100 words about Final Fantasy Seven
by Soyna
Summary: 100 word challenge written in  100 words about Final Fantasy Seven.  Spans all the FFVII worlds in small bite size pieces.   Words:  Identity, empty, young, death and eternity
1. Chapter 1

** FFVII 100 word Theme Challenge Shorts of 100 words**

* * *

><p>Randomness that I had floating around my computer for a little while and I thought, what the hell, lets post these little things in bite size pieces. These are unbetaed and range the whole series. Each story is ~100 words and I struggled to get each little tidbit in that range.<p>

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. SquareEnix is the owners; I am just using them for my own amusement, and hopefully yours as well. I do not profit from this tale in any way.

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Freedom<strong>

* * *

><p>Characters: Cloud and Zack<br>Genre: Angst  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Crisis Coreish

* * *

><p>"The price of Freedom is steep," Zack said and ruffled the bright yellow hair of his best friend.<p>

He had to take this chance to save Cloud and hopefully himself. He prayed that he was strong enough to face this battle to give at least Cloud that chance to have a free future.

He could do that for Cloud. He stood up, squared his shoulders, looked down at Cloud and resisted the urge to ruffle the hair again. Before he changed his min, he turned his back on his friend and went to face the army.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Blood<strong>

* * *

><p>Characters: Lucrecia<br>Genre: Angst  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Dirgeish

* * *

><p>There was a reason she wore red shoes. People called them impractical and unsafe for a laboratory environment. No matter how many times she told anyone that they were comfortable they did not believe her.<p>

She always scoffed at them when they said that they didn't match her outfit.

She didn't pick the red colour because it matched her skirt or blouse. She wore the red shoes because they would not show the blood that she walked through and the red leather was easy to clean … except for days like these when the blood was so thick that it would go over her toes.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Family<strong>

* * *

><p>Characters: Cloud<br>Genre: Angst  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Pre Game

* * *

><p>They always teased him because he didn't have a father. They called him bastard and son-of-a-bitch and all sorts of names, just because he only had a mother.<p>

It used to bother him because it wasn't his or his mother's fault that his dad left. He knew that mom missed him because she would still cry sometimes at night and stare at a picture that she kept hidden in her bottom drawer.

But he didn't cry anymore. He didn't need a dad, the ones that were around here were assholes. He had all the family he needed with his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>40. Puppet<strong>

* * *

><p>Characters: Cloud and Sephiroth<br>Genre: Angst  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Game

He didn't want too. He didn't want to hand it to him. He tried to fight the urge to follow his orders but he felt himself being pulled, felt his voice wash over him. It tugged every fibre of his being.

His voice … calmed him. He gripped the small black ball in his hand. He knew he was disappointing everyone around him. He knew he was letting them all down as he could hear them yelling at him.

But only _his_ voice matter as their fingers touched.

"That's a good puppet."

* * *

><p><strong>80. Mirror<strong>

* * *

><p>Characters: Cloud<br>Genre: Humour  
>Rating: Teen<br>Setting: Gameish

* * *

><p>Cloud looked at himself in the mirror and examined how the cloth clung to his frame. He turned left and right and frowned when he realized that the undergarments that he had acquired gave him curves.<p>

Curves that he shouldn't have.

He adjusted the wig and made sure his hair was tucked underneath it and well hidden, even though the colour was very similar to his own.

A knock at the door startled him. "Open up and let me see," came an excited voice.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror, puffed out his already over inflated chest and whispered, "For Tifa."


	2. Chapter 2

** FFVII 100 word Theme Challenge Shorts of 100 words**

* * *

><p>Randomness that I had floating around my computer for a little while and I thought, what the hell, lets post these little things in bite size pieces. These are unbetaed and range the whole series. Each story is ~100 words and I struggled to get each little tidbit in that range.<p>

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. SquareEnix is the owners; I am just using them for my own amusement, and hopefully yours as well. I do not profit from this tale in any way.

* * *

><p><strong> 6. Eternity<strong>

* * *

><p>Characters: Rufus<br>Genre: Angst  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Game

* * *

><p>The words sounded so sweet, almost as if they were being whispered by a lover in his ear; the simple statement that he had been waiting an eternity to hear. The deep and nervous voice that uttered it had a thick thread of fear, but it made the words all the more wondrous to hear.<p>

"Your father is dead, Sir."

He was glad no one was around but Dark Nation to see the gleeful smile that he couldn't stop from forming or hear the laughter that followed when he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong> 17. Death<strong>

* * *

><p>Characters: Angeal<br>Genre: Angst  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Crisis Coreish

* * *

><p>He couldn't do it himself.<p>

Genesis didn't know that this was his plan.

Angeal had to turn to Zack. He stood facing Zack's large sad pain filled eyes, his weapon drawn and demanding that his student attack him. The blood dripping from the new cut on Zack's face showed his defiance.

He couldn't do it himself … he needed Zack to do it. He needed someone with honour to raise his sword against his and defeat him.

He wished he could do it himself, so that Zack wouldn't have to suffer as he raised his sword against and proceeded to attack him with tears staining his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>54. Young<strong>

* * *

><p>Characters: Sephiroth<br>Genre: Angst  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Pre Crisis Core

* * *

><p>"He is too young."<p>

"He needs to learn."

They both turned to see the boy standing upon the remains of monsters. There was nothing but a bloody mess left of the three creatures that Hojo had sent in there.

"He is perfectly capable of handling those. This one will be just as easy."

Gast looked over to the cage that held a much larger monster that was growling and drooling as it looked over at the blood covered boy.

"He's only six."

"He's Sephiroth."

Hojo pressed the button and the cage opened

* * *

><p><strong>3. Empty<strong>

* * *

><p>Characters: Genesis<br>Genre: Angst  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Crisis Core

* * *

><p>There was nothing left.<p>

The simple shake of her head and the turn of her shoulder, the sad look in her eyes as she turned away created an unbearable ache in the center of his being. He wanted to scream, yell, or curse. He had no way to express his pain at her back turning to him.

He had hoped his whole life to come into her presence, to seek her grace, her vision, her touch … to be with her.

The air calmed and the life stream no longer swirled around him as he fell to the ground, alone and empty.

* * *

><p><strong>27. Identity<strong>

* * *

><p>Characters: Cloud<br>Genre: Angst  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Game

* * *

><p>His whole life was a lie. He was never a First Class SOLDIER. He had never even made it into SOLDIER to even be able to claim such a name.<p>

He was a fraud.

He was nothing.

The best parts of him were someone else: someone that he couldn't remember. He wanted to scream and yell at the voice in his head to tell him what was going on and who he was.

He knew he wouldn't get an answer and the scream that he was holding back finally burst free.

It made him feel worse as his head pounded with words and images forced their way through his head and didn't make any sense.


	3. Chapter 3

**FFVII 100 word Theme Challenge Shorts of 100 words**

**Set 3 of 20**

* * *

><p>Randomness that I had floating around my computer for a little while and I thought, what the hell, lets post these little things in bite size pieces. These are unbetaed and range the whole series. Each story is ~100 words and I struggled to get each little tidbit in that range.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. SquareEnix is the owners; I am just using them for my own amusement, and hopefully yours as well. I do not profit from this tale in any way.

* * *

><p><strong>29. Forgotten<strong>

* * *

><p>Characters: Remnants<br>Genre: Angst  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Before Advent Children

* * *

><p>"Is anyone coming back?" Yazoo's small voice echoed through the bare room that they shared.<p>

Kadaj could only reach out to his brother and brush his fingers through his hair. The lights should have been on by now, but they weren't.

The halls outside the room were silent; there were no voices, no gurgling coffee pots and no foot falls.

There was only silence.

"Are we forgotten," sniffed Loz as he squeezed him tight and let out a sob.

Kadaj rubbed the arms that clung to him for support. "No. We will not be forgotten. We will go to mother and they will remember."

* * *

><p><strong>75. Drowning<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Cloud  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Setting<strong>: Game

* * *

><p>It was comforting being surrounded by the lifestream and he wanted to go deeper. His pain lessened as he let himself get swept away. He could hear his mother's voice trying to comfort him and she sounded sad.<p>

There was a deeper voice as well. A voice that was familiar but he could not remember the owner. The deep voice kept saying that it wasn't his time yet, despite how much he was missed.

He wanted to drown and join the voices, but he knew that he couldn't go.

Not yet.

He had people waiting for him and even though those calls were weak, he knew that was where he had to go.

* * *

><p><strong>23. Smile<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Vincent and Lucrecia  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Setting<strong>: Dirge

* * *

><p>Her smile was his favourite thing.<p>

It was even better when he was the cause of it. It amazed him how every part of her face would glow when she smiled. Her cheeks would color, her eyes would sparkle, and she would often let out a small laugh as she would say his name.

Her grin was the only thing in the world that could make him smile.

Those lips in cold blue mako crystal would never move again and grace him such a pleasure of seeing it again, even if he could hear the whisper — 'I'm sorry'— from them.

He would give anything to see her smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>35. Shelter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> Rufus and Tseng  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angstish  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Pre Crisis Core

* * *

><p>He should never have been allowed to enter the room. No child should ever have to see what was lying in a bloody pool on the floor. He could see the strain on his young face at the sight. Rufus clutched at the neck of the Guard Hound and stared.<p>

Tseng grabbed his collar and lifted him up harshly. Rufus didn't scream or yell as he effortlessly lifted him out of the blood splattered room.

"Stay here. You will be sheltered here."

Rufus nodded, burying his face into the dark fur of the hound.

No one deserved to see their mother looking like that.

* * *

><p><strong>45. Pain <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>: Zack and Cloud  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst and Torture  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Setting<strong>: Crisis Core

* * *

><p>He had encountered a lot of pain in his twenty-four years of his life.<p>

He had every sort of ache and pain that a SOLDIER could endure; Broken bones, bruises, scrapes, cuts, burns and strains.

That was expected.

Scalpels, needles, injections, incisions and stitches were things that were not the norm but he could struggle through and bear those new pains. He could manage all the leers and taunts for when Hojo experimented on him.

He was a SOLDIER and he could endure all that Hojo did to him, but the agony of watching Cloud scream under Hojo's attention was almost too much to bear.


End file.
